The present invention relates to a voice recognition device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-311028 discloses a pet robot device including a frame made of a rigid material such as metal or plastic, a soft member that covers the exterior of the frame and is made of a soft material such as cotton or cloth, and an outer skin that encases the frame and the soft member. This device further includes a voice input accepting unit that includes a microphone and accepts input of a voice input from a user, and a voice recognition unit that recognizes the voice that the voice input accepting unit has accepted.